


Bloom

by onemoreword



Category: Naruto
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dark fic, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Intense Forceful Heat, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Naruto-verse, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!, non-con, time travel fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2020-10-11 15:16:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20548280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onemoreword/pseuds/onemoreword
Summary: By some freak accident, Sakura finds herself careening into the past and is quickly exposed to the legends she had only heard stories about as a child... Sakura always knew she had shitty luck, but this was ridiculous.





	1. Chapter 1

Hashirama sighed dejectedly as he made his way through the forest. Even without the moon to guide him, he knew his way around well enough with the dim light of the stars. He’d hoped that the cover of the new moon would be enough to convince Madara that it was safe to meet him, wanting to discuss with the Uchiha leader about talks of peace and hoping they could finally find a way to see each other eye-to-eye... and if not, then maybe so they could reminisce about their childhood before this whole mess started.

But of course, he’d been ignored.

He resisted the urge to tear up, focusing more on returning back instead. If Tobirama found out that he’d snuck out of the compound, especially without his battle armor, he’d never hear the end of it! Let alone if Tobirama found out why he’d left without it in the first place.

Hashirama shivered fearfully at the mere thought of his younger brother being so angry at him. It wasn’t like he was completely defenseless... he’d just figured that Madara would be more likely to meet him if he wore more casual clothing. Wearing armor to meet an old friend, who was also the hated enemy, seemed like it would make talks of peace impossible.

His shoulders grew even heavier at the reminder of his failure and his pace slowed. He was in a reasonable distance from the Senju and Uchiha Clan’s holdings, but far away enough that he couldn’t be heard. A part of him wanted to just find a tall tree to relax in and enjoy the stillness of the forest. However, knowing Tobirama, trying to do something like that would be pushing his luck. It was a miracle he hadn’t been noticed already.

He absentmindedly leaped down from the trunk of a fallen tree and paused, turning to look back at the tree.

...that... didn’t seem natural.

His eyes scanned the area, taking notice of how the area seemed to be unnaturally disturbed. A battle? But how did such a large tree fall like this? Also, it seemed as though there were large holes and smashed pieces throughout the man-made field... as though someone had been swinging an extremely large weapon.

Hashirama frowned and turned to run home. If there was an enemy nearby, he would need to warn the others to be prepared just in case. Tobirama would be less likely to hassle him if he came home with pertinent information, even if the younger man would definitely notice how odd it was that he had such information in the first place. However, right when Hashirama was about to leap off, he skidded to a stop when he heard the scream.

“I told you to fuck. OFF!” the outraged scream was undoubtedly female, but he was startled by how the very earth seemed to shake right afterwards.

He glanced in the direction of his home and then in the opposite direction where he’d heard the scream. It was likely that this woman was the source of the destroyed grounds... would it be better to investigate or return home?

The ground trembled even further and Hashirama warily eyed the fallen tree once more.

It would be more prudent to get vital information concerning a possible dangerous and unknown enemy. He’d certainly never heard of anyone with a weapon that could cause such mass destruction on the earth like this.

With a determined frown, he leaped away from home.

* * *

Sakura cursed at the man chasing her. For five fucking days she'd been on the run, only able to get meager rests in between, while fighting off a ridiculous number of men (and even women!!) chasing her like animals.

God, how the fuck did everything turn out like this?!

She didn't even understand it herself. One moment she’d been rummaging through the personal library of the Hokage’s office and the next, a scroll fell from the top shelf and she found herself in a forest.

But worst of all, a powerful ripple of heat seemed to tear through her bloodstream the moment she gained her bearings of her surroundings.

It had been agony, the way her body shook almost uncontrollably, and not to mention terrifying. It was something she’d never felt before and the fact that she couldn’t even summon the chakra to diagnose herself or the lucidity to form a coherent thought made it all the more petrifying. She’d ended up whimpering pathetically on the ground by herself for what felt like hours when a man had approached her from afar.

...she could still remember the haze in his eyes, his hunger practically dripping off of his skin. It made her shudder in disgust.

It was only after she’d barely managed to knock the man out did Sakura realize what was happening. The man’s armor and way of fighting had given it all away.

Somehow she was sent to the past, back into a time where shinobi villages didn’t exist... and when ancient traditions remained strongly rooted in their very veins.

Sakura had only heard stories about the instincts that used to overrule common sense and rationale. It was actually the very topic of many romance novels she’d read when she was younger. However, around the third Hokage and Tsunade’s generation, there had been a strong attempt to curb such instincts, finding them to be a hazard for shinobi on active duty. The medication created to dull those senses were much more potent than expected and by Sakura’s generation, such dynamics between alphas, betas, and omegas were turned into just legends of the past.

But apparently not completely lost.

Sakura ducked and avoided the chains that tried to wrap around her body, rolling on the ground and onto her feet where she then proceeded to dodge the set of kunai that were most likely coated with a paralyzing mixture. She’d seen so many attempts to immobilize her and she was literally at her limit due to her constant fighting for the past few days. It was only due to her chakra control allowing her to be as efficient as possible, the seal on her forehead, and the few soldier pills that she miraculously had in hand that she was able to survive for so long.

It was only a theory, but she surmised that the instincts weren’t gone. No, they had simply been put to sleep. What would trigger it in her world, she had no idea, but apparently just breathing the air of the past was enough to awaken her dormant instincts.

Which left her in this fucking mess right now.

“I told you to fuck. OFF!” Sakura screamed, so sick and tired of this already. She leaped into the air and took her frustration out on the shinobi and the ground, the entire field shattering as she didn’t hold herself back this time. A loud explosion occurred as the ground broke like sand under her feet and she panted in the center of it.

Fuck, she was going to be out of chakra soon.

A shiver rippled through her at the masculine scent of an alpha reached her senses again and she remained incense at her discovery five days ago. A fucking omega. Out of all of them, she just had to be one of those submissive weak-willed women depicted in those cheesy romance novels. Not to mention, she was in heat already!

What pissed her off even more was how the novels and textbooks hadn’t been able to do justice to the complete agony she felt as she resisted her instincts. When the first alpha shinobi had made his appearance, Sakura had almost given into her instincts and was about to kiss him, but at the last minute, she punched him out when she saw he was going to push her on the ground. Like hell she was going to have sex with some random stranger! She’d barely started a timid, confusing relationship with Sasuke-kun, who was still out on his journey of redemption, and he was the only one she really wanted.

She glared at the smirking unknown man in front of her.

“So strong,” he groaned, inhaling deeply. “You’re going to be such a great fuck for me.”

Sakura gritted her teeth at the scent that hit her and how alluring it was despite what the asshole was saying. It was something she’d never smelled before this nightmare started, eliciting sensations and reactions she didn’t even know how to protect herself from. She hated how something mewled pleadingly inside of her to curl against the scent. It was one thing to have always grown up with these impulses, naturally developing defenses over them with time, but she was now like a newborn lamb trying to adjust to her shaky, long legs. It was only through sheer stubbornness that she’d managed to last this long. But she was seriously at her limit now.

Was this the end?

The despairing thought made her want to cry, but she refused to do that in front of this asshole. Whoever wrote that alphas had a near uncontrollable instinct to protect their omegas was a fucking liar. If anything, her experience so far showed that alphas had a stronger sense to dominate their omegas and force them to submission than to protect them. She would need a dozen hands to count the number of times the alphas that chased her would rather break her bones in order to fuck her than protect her from anything.

The chain with the sickle attached sliced through the air and Sakura leaped to the side, gritting her teeth as she barely avoided it. With her supply of chakra dwindling fast, she had to think of something soon.

She cried out when she felt chains bite into her ankle, eyes widening when she was suddenly dragged on the ground. Where the fuck did that come from?!

“Oh fuck, I can’t wait to hear you screaming like that again for me,” the shinobi was near frantically pulling the chain towards him, reeling in the meat he was so desperate to devour. The fucking pink haired woman smelled so good, so much more divine than any other omega he’d ever encountered. She smelled so strong too, much, much stronger than a regular omega in heat to the point that if he could think clearly, he would have realized just how abnormally powerful and beguiling this woman’s scent was. He couldn’t stop. The mere thought of letting her go made the alpha in him roar in rage. He had to have her.

Sakura struggled to sit up and pull the chain off of her, but he was dragging her too quickly that she couldn’t react fast enough. Panic raced through her as she saw how the man was practically salivating, harsh pants running through his disgusting mouth as he whipped the chain towards him. 

Unwillingly, tears gathered in her eyes. She was so tired and everything was aching. It was a miracle she'd last this long on her own. She wanted to go home, be back with her family and friends. She wanted to see Naruto and Kakashi-sensei again, to joke with them in the morning while having their usual evening meals together. S-She wanted to see Sas-.

The ground exploded as vines and thin branches immediately sprung out. A tree trunk began to emerge and Sakura choked on her gasp, too shocked by the display in front of her to even notice that the chain broke between her and the shinobi. She shrieked in fear when some of the vines grabbed her and pulled her away, but could only weakly struggle against it while it dragged her further into who knows where in the darkness

Terrified screams filled the air and Sakura flinched, breath hitching as she bordered panic. What was going on now? She couldn’t see what was happening with the shinobi. Was it even that shinobi screaming? Was he attacking someone else?

She renewed her struggles at the possibility that the man was hurting an innocent person, but the vines seemed to have a will of their own, wrapping around her limbs tighter and pulling her arms and legs apart so that she couldn’t further try and rip them off of her. Growing tired and realizing it was a futile struggle, Sakura remained panting as she dangled in the air.

This was such a mess... she just wanted to go home...

Weak because of her exhaustion and the fact that she’d resisted her heat for so long, Sakura cried miserably. Heavy tears trailed down her face and she remained crying for who knows how long when she heard the soft sound of footsteps, causing her face to jerk up in response.

She had no idea where she was, but it was dark... darker than it had been outside under the night sky. The vines and the tree appear to have created some sort of protective holding, shielding her from the outside world. However, instead of being grateful for finally being away from the elements, tremors of terror went through her at the fact that she was now captured, a prisoner.

And she was still in heat.

Her struggles renewed along with her tears, pitiful whimpers leaving her throat. She hated the sounds she made, but couldn’t help it. Not since she was a genin had she felt so weak and useless like right now, especially with the uncontrollable ache that ran throughout her body. So hot, she felt so hot that it hurt. It had been somewhat easier to try and ignore the heat whenever she moved or had something to do, which was why she’d always been on the run instead of huddling away in a cave. Not to mention, her scent... she had no idea how far it would reach to others. She’d only read about how alphas would notice the scent and come looking for the omega in heat, drawn to the irresistible pull of their instincts.

Did it even end after one? Would... Would multiple men try to take her? One by one or... or even all at once? Either prospect was a terrifying notion and made her resentful at her helplessness.

Sakura flinched when she heard the vines part and how they closed behind whoever entered inside. She clenched her eyes shut, desperately hoping this was all just a dream. She was not tied up while trapped in the ancient traditions where she was meant to be fucked and left at the whims of an alpha... and judging by the scent, it was also an alpha that had tied her up.

A part of her became disgustingly elated at the comforting smell of her opposite. An alpha! Someone who could make this pain go away. However, another recoiled in horror and Sakura near hysterically clung to those emotions in order to stay sane.

“Are you alright?” the deep masculine voice of the alpha almost made her moan, but what made her pause was how kind and comforting he sounded. Nothing like the dangerous and desperate snarls of her pursuers. That fact alone was what made her crack open her eyes, staring blearily at her... savior? New enemy?

Her eyes were still adapting to the new level of darkness and it was difficult to see. However, the omega in her wailed to move closer to the alpha, demanding that she beg him for release so that she could touch him.

“P-Please stay a-away,” she begged hoarsely, clinging to what meager self control she had left.

She heard him inhale deeply and flinched in anticipation of what may come next.

“...an omega,” she heard the alpha huskily muse.

The deep, contemplating tone was enough to make her summon the last pathetic morsel of her chakra, exhaustion and near hysteria overcoming any logical form of thought as she tore through the vines with her strength. It didn't matter how. She had to get away before this man lost his mind as well!

“Stop!” she heard him yell, but she ignored him and tried barreling through the vines. However, before she could leap off the ground, a solid body tackled her to the floor.

War raged within her as instincts screamed in delight at being embraced by an alpha (finally!), but the other side of her caused her to mewl and cry frantically in an effort to get away. She squirmed and struggled, doing her best to wiggle herself to freedom.

“Let me go!”

“I can’t,” the man replied in a strained voice. “Especially when you're so weak and vulnerable right now.”

Sakura shrieked as the man hoisted her up and settled her on his lap. She only vaguely heard his words, more frantic to get away by now. It was killing her trying to not give into the temptation to nuzzle into the man, to sigh and drink in the robust, masculine scent of an alpha.

No, no, no, mind over body. Mind over body. She could do this. Think of Sasuke-kun. Don't turn into some sort of... of... animal! She had to get away. She had to-!

“Settle down,” the man spoke softly, but there was a powerful authoritative steel in his voice that made Sakura’s chest tighten while her body immediately turned limp at the firm command. Her eyes widened in shock at how her body responded against her will to his order. “That's a good omega.”

The faceless man held her possessively against him and she shakily inhaled when she smelled a slight change to his scent. It was more... comforting than the aggressive pheromones released by the other men, as though trying to soothe her hysteria. Sakura dimly recognized what was going on, having read about how people of the past could release their scent in ways that could influence one another. The omega in her seemed to swoon, both by the scent and the fact that he was such a considerate alpha.

A perfect, prospective father to her pups.

The thought was chilling as she remembered the very, very important detail concerning the purpose of these old traditions. This went beyond sex. It was to ensure the continuation of their people, to make sure that a strong brood was born for the next generation. It was why there were so many stories of alphas viciously fighting each other in the past, to prove their worth to a coveted, strong omega.

Unconsciously, Sakura inhaled deeply again in order to soak in the soothing scent.

She... She had to get away... she wasn't ready to be a mother. She was still too young for something like that!

Arms tightened around her as though overhearing her thoughts and she whimpered as a face nuzzled into the side of her head. “Your scent...”

“Please...” Sakura panted, though she wasn’t sure anymore if she was begging him to let her go or because she wanted something else.

The man buried his face into her hair even more and inhaled deeply, almost obsessively. Her scent. God, her scent. It was so much more stronger than a normal omega in heat and several times more enticing. Was this a normal occurrence for her?

Such a poor girl if that was the case. No wonder the other alpha had been after her like an animal. His own alpha purred at having her within his arms, so ripe and ready. Not to mention, his blood thrummed hotly at how he’d proven his worth to her by decimating the rival.

This woman was strong. He had seen it with his own eyes and especially if she could stave off suitors like that for so long, her robust scent indicating that she was well into her heat cycle. She was worthy of his seeds and would produce strong, healthy pups. He needed to mate with her, claim her before another stole her from him.

His hand grasped her lower stomach possessively where her womb was, groaning at the prospect of having it so round and full with his heirs. And he would have her. Only he was the one deserving enough to have her affection and attention.

Sakura gasped when she felt his hand trailing up from underneath her shirt and shivered at the desire and terror that slithered underneath her skin. She squirmed, resuming her attempts to flee. “N-No! Let... Let me go!”

“You’re in heat,” he grunted out, forcing her head to tilt further to the side so that he could run his lips down her neck. “It’ll only hurt you more if you fight against it.”

“B-But I don’t... I don’t-ah!” she shook at how he kissed her neck. It didn’t help that she didn’t have much experience in this area, but the added sensitivity of her heat, something she also really did not have any experience or defenses against, tore at her crumbling guard, leaving her exposed and vulnerable to this man’s whims.

“That’s it,” he cooed in encouragement, his tongue running over the delicate flesh. “Don’t fight it.”

It was strange, her strong desire to escape. It wasn’t abnormal for omegas to handle their heat with the help of an alpha. In fact, it was almost tradition for an alpha or several to help an omega in heat. Perhaps she’d had unpleasant experiences in the past? Understandable if what happened earlier was any indication.

“You’re safe here,” he murmured soothingly, trying to alleviate her fears. “I’ll protect you.”

Still, his words seem to make the omega tear up instead. He could smell the salt, but vaguely noted how the alluring scent of her heat easily overpowered the scent of her pungent terror. If he was sound of mind, he would have known there was something wrong about all this. Emotions usually influenced scent, especially when in heat. A terrified omega in heat should have been enough to stifle the actions of even the most malevolent, blood-thirsty alpha.

Instead, he purred against her in an attempt to console her, releasing more of his scent in order to calm her down, but never stopping his wandering mouth and hands.

Sakura tried not to breathe, feeling as though she was being drugged and manipulated into giving in. This was worse than even the most potent genjutsu. God, his scent... it... it smelled so good... she wanted to lick him like the way he was running his tongue all over her neck. 

More tears trailed down her face as she hated the feelings and desires that were running rampant within her. Sasuke-kun. Think... Think of Sasuke-kun . After all these years, he was finally letting his guard down and showing affection towards her. She didn't want to break that frail trust!

A hand cupped her chin and tilted her face upward and Sakura inhaled sharply, eyes clenched shut as she already knew what was coming.

Hungry lips met her own and she whimpered pitifully, crying harder even as she timidly parted her lips for this stranger. His chest rumbled some more in approval and she hated how the omega in her was so delighted to please her alpha and was determined to be praised even more, her tongue moving in response to the flicks of his own tongue.

He cupped her cheeks and felt her tears. However, he was encouraged by her responses, deepening the kiss. She was merely afraid, but he'd show her that it was okay. He would take care of her.

Sakura shakily sighed as the man deepened the kiss, the tension in her shoulders unwillingly fading as she leaned more of her weight into the man’s reassuring hold. She hadn’t even kissed Sasuke-kun this way...

The hand under her shirt resumed its lazy trail, raising the material up higher and higher until the large hand had a firm grasp on her bounded breasts. She whimpered into his mouth fearfully, partially aware that she was letting a stranger touch her so intimately, but he swallowed her fears and tore through the bindings that held her breasts down.

Her hands clutched onto the man’s shirt, mewling against his mouth at the feel of his hand against her bare skin. It was like her body was on fire, the mere contact making her shudder hard. And then when he brushed his thumb over her nipple...

“Your name,” he demanded hoarsely as she cried out, breaking the kiss in order to press her face into his neck. “What is your name?”

“S-Sakura,” she offered timidly, her breathing labored while she tried to regain her bearings. An impossible task.

“Sakura,” he tested the name and Sakura moaned at how wonderful it sounded coming from him. Fuck, she wanted him to say it again. To chant it over and over again while he had her pinned to the ground with his cock.

She was vaguely aware of being placed on the ground, a hand impatiently reaching for the edges of her pants and underwear and shoving it down her legs. The same hand then roughly cupped her, making her whimper at the sudden contact of bare skin against a place no one has ever touched before. Blearily, she opened her eyes, hating the wetness dripping out of her and yet submitting to the touch of the fingers lazily stroking her opening that was currently drenched.

Her eyes were finally adjusting to the darkness and she saw the strong jawline of the man hovering above her. She saw the kind yet heated eyes, the unwavering determination that made her shiver at the knowledge that there was no way in _ hell _ he was letting her go. And she also felt the terror that struck her as recognition hit her harder than any of her shishou’s powerful punches.

“Hashirama,” the man said in a low baritone voice. “My name is Hashirama.”

Her eyes widened at the confirmation of just who exactly was touching her in this manner, but there was no opportunity for her to say anything other than to harshly mewl his name as she felt his finger pushing against her nether lips. “H-Hashirama-sama!”

He swore under his breath at how tight she was, but even more when he felt the slight resistance against his finger. His alpha preened with delight. Untouched. This powerful, worthy omega was untouched! He would be the first to touch her, claim her as his!

Sakura pressed her hands against Hashirama’s chest, determined to push him away, but lacking the strength to do so. She felt so hot and the feel of a mere _ finger _ inside of her was driving her insane. Instincts demanded more, but the part of her that was still ** her** wept at what was happening.

Out... Out of all people, it had to be the Shodaime? How did that even happen? What was going on right now? What was going to happen now? She had to stop this right now!

Hashirama began a steady rhythm with his fingers, determined to coax an even greater wetness from her. If this was his little omega’s first time, he would be sure to make it feel good for her. No, his eyes darkened, he would make it her best so that she would have no one to compare it to.

So that she would be his.

All his.

Sakura shook her head when she felt him moving. She needed to stop this before this escalated further! But her traitorous fingers merely clutched onto the front of his clothes while her lips yielded to his kiss, the omega in her causing her to part her lips and entangle her tongue hungrily around his like before. Electricity and sharp longing filled her in ways that made her yield further to him, wanting more of what was being freely offered.

This was... This was like when Sasuke-kun had given her a chaste kiss a while back, but amplified by a thousand. Did this feel so much better because of how she was an omega being touched by an alpha?

More tears trailed down her face, even as she moaned desperately into his mouth when she felt him push another finger inside of her, stretching her wide open.

....this was cheating...

Hashirama groaned against her lips when her scent permeated heavily into the air as he forcibly scissored her open, growing drunk under her heavy musk. It was so sweet and beguiling that it made his head spin. Subconsciously, his chakra began to leech into the ground, causing the tendrils of vines and branches of the tree he was forming to cocoon them protectively.

No one was allowed to get even a whiff of this scent.

This is mine, both his subconscious and consciousness hissed possessively.

Wanting to taste more of her, he grabbed the wrists that held him so desperately and roughly shoved them above her head. Thick roots of the tree rose up to his command, holding her arms down to the ground.

“Ah!” she cried out when felt him pull his fingers out from inside of her. Sakura panted on the ground, desperately trying to regain her bearings. She-She needed him back inside of h-No! She needed to talk some sense into him! “H-Hashirama-s-sama... please... w-wait-ah!”

Her pleas were ignored as he indulged himself with her breasts, his hand wet with her juices clutching onto the other while he eagerly suckled on the supple skin that yielded to his greedy mouth. Sakura fought feebly against her bounds, writhing beneath him as she remained helpless to his ministration.

“N-No,” she whimpered as she felt his mouth trailing lower, struggling harder and causing the firm branches to rub harshly against her skin. “S-Stop! Please!”

Sakura shivered at the unfamiliar touch of a man nuzzling against the coarse hair between her legs and how he seemed to inhale deeply. Embarrassment made her already feverish skin turn into a deeper hue of pink and she desperately wanted to clamp her legs together, but was hindered by the fact that Hashirama was already there, his strong hands pressing against her inner thighs and forcing them to part open wide for him. There was no way to fight him. There wasn’t even a flicker of chakra left inside of her.

“Sakura,” he crooned affectionately, reaching over and parting her nether lips wide open for him. His alpha preened at such a pretty sight, the tempting scent that continued to mesmerize him deafening him to her feeble cries of protest.

The cool air forcibly entering inside of her made Sakura tremble and she wanted to panic at how her body seemed to painfully contradict her actual wants, how her hips shifted upward as though trying to tempt him to taste her while sharp, blinding headaches would hit her whenever she tried to resist. A part of her purred at his approval and how tender he was with her.

Licking his lips, Hashirama eagerly engulfed her opening with his mouth. His eyes almost rolled upward at the taste of her essence and he thrust his tongue inside of her as deep as he could, eagerly lapping away in an attempt to taste more of her.

The sudden intrusion, the shocking molten heat, made Sakura choke on her scream. God, it felt so good! She struggled harder against her bounds as Hashirama took his time, gripping her thighs tightly and spreading her open while his tongue eagerly indulged on her taste.

No, no, no, no, no, no-!

“Yes,” she cried out with a beautiful arch of her back, her head digging into the soft ground while she remained captive to his hunger. No, not a captive, but a willing partner. She thrust her hips into his mouth, tempting him with more of her essence. Heat was building up within her body and she begged for more of his tongue, the firm strokes of it against the bundle of nerves within her.

A wail of despair left her when he abruptly pulled away. No! Had she displeased him somehow?

But then delight filled her heated eyes as she saw him pulling his clothes off. She saw the firmness of his body, the power rippling through the muscles as he almost tore off his clothes with fingers trembling with need. And then she licked her lips when she saw the large throbbing cock that was glistening with pre-cum. All just for her.

This was bad. Fuck, this was bad!

And yet she widened her legs, tilting her hips up like a good omega waiting submissive for her alpha.

“Please,” Sakura pleaded with shimmering tears in her eyes, harsh pants escaping her lips. She didn’t even know what she was begging for anymore.

“Relax,” he urged comfortingly as he settled down between her legs, his voice an octave lower as lust continued to overwhelm him. Hashirama pressed the tip of his cock against her opening and gritted his teeth, mesmerized by the spellbinding sight of this beautiful omega laid bare before his eyes. He rubbed himself against her, pressing in slowly. “I’ll go slow for now.”

She wanted to frantically shake her head, to beg him to get off of her. Instead, she bit her lip hard when she felt him press harder against her, forcing her inner walls to open for him. He was being gentle, but there was no hiding the fact that he was determined to penetrate her.

Sakura whimpered at the feel of the thick tip of his cock pushing inward, the way her nether lips wrapped around him so tightly. A cry was forcibly pulled from her as he rocked in and out with just the tip, adjusting her to the size before sliding in another inch each time. God, she could feel every vein, every throb, of his cock as it entered inside of her. In a way, this was worse than him simply entering inside of her all at once. It made her too aware of his intrusion; of how whether she liked it or not, this was going to happen one way or another.

Hashirama peppered her face with kisses, nuzzling and affectionately crooning against her skin. He groaned at how she enveloped him so perfectly to the hilt, as though she was made just for him. “Good omega. You’re doing so good.”

Sakura panted as she felt as though she was being impaled by something thick and long, pinning her down even further onto the ground and stretching her in ways she didn't think possible. It hadn't hurt much because of how wet she was, but there was an odd fullness that made her moan, her omega instincts purring with contentment while her actual self cried helplessly. This... This was it... he was inside of her now... there was no way it could get worse than this... hot tears swam down her face while she turned her face away in defeat, stifling the sob.

“God, you’re going to be so beautiful when you’re filled to the brim with my seed,” he growled thickly into her ear.

She froze at his declaration.

Hashirama gripped her hips tightly, having giving her ample opportunity to adjust to his girth, and began a furious rhythm that left her arching her back and writhing beneath him.

No! Wait! The cries were trapped in her throat as the omega in her forced a keening cry of delight to leave instead. God, yes, she wanted him to fuck her long and hard until she was overfilled with his cum.

Her body jerked harshly under his ministration and she could feel her back rubbing almost painfully against the ground beneath her. She vaguely heard the crack of the roots pinning her wrists down as they broke and yelped when she was suddenly jerked upward until she was seated on his lap, causing him to sink even deeper inside of her and making her whimper pathetically. Even with the change of position she was left helpless to his hunger as he forced her to ride him hard, her arms still bound between them due to the remaining root that still encircled her slender wrists while his bruising grip on her hips made her bounce on his lap.

“H-Hashi-r-rama-sama,” his name broke into pieces in her lips, her hands pressed against his chest feebly. Not inside. Please don’t cum inside!

Hashirama helped her adjust her arms until they were around his neck, never ceasing in his frantic thrusts upwards. He was so close and judging by the tightening of her walls, so was she. He smelled her tears and kissed her comfortingly, wanting to reassure her that she was still safe and that he would protect her. Betraying such tenderness was the harsh thrusts of his hips, the strong muscles of his well-trained body making it so that he could easily press harder and deeper despite the difficult position.

Sakura broke away from the kiss to cry out loudly as she felt him pressing against what had to be her cervix. She hated how good it felt, how the omega in her seemed to swoon at how deeply he claimed her.

No, no, no, this was all wrong!

But as the despairing thoughts were frantically repeated within her mind, she felt herself cumming. Her emerald eyes wet with tears widened impossibly more as she arched her back, her entire body turning taut as a wave of pleasure she’d never experienced before began to overwhelm her. So lost was she that she didn’t even notice the slight pain as Hashirama sunk his teeth into the junction between her neck and shoulder, his hands gripping her hips tightly as he continued the last furious thrusts before he reached his end as well.

Heat filled her and Sakura screamed with delight, wrapping her arms and legs tightly around her alpha as she hungrily milked the seeds he poured inside of her. God, was he swelling even further inside of her?

His cum... it... it wasn’t stopping!

“I-I can’t... too... too much,” she whimpered tearfully, feeling the thick liquid pouring even more inside of her as she came down from her orgasm. She felt too full. He was just pouring so much into her! And there was something else... something more inside of her.

“Yes, you can,” Hashirama growled harshly, his alpha stirring at the mere hint of rejection. He thrust his hips upward in emphasis of their joining and gritted his teeth at how his knot sealed her entrance, the subtle movements causing sharp tugs in all the right areas and eliciting a harsh shudder from both of them. “Take it all, Sakura. Become the mother of my pups.”

Sakura shook her head tearfully. This couldn’t be happening. Her chest tightened as she felt another wave of his seeds flow inside of her, filling her in ways she didn’t even know was possible. With her bound hands still wrapped around his neck, Sakura buried her face into his neck in fear while whimpering hoarsely. “S-Sasuke-kun...”

The body beneath her froze completely and Sakura stilled as well, her insides turning to ice as she realized her mistake immediately. It was bad enough to confront an alpha lost within the whims of his instincts to rut, but it was another when she was currently being fucked by one only to call out another man’s name.

Knowing that even the great kind Hashirama would be helpless to instinct and suddenly reminded of how powerless she was due to her complete lack of chakra, Sakura shrunk away. “I-I’m s-sor-ah!”

The ground hit her back hard and Sakura whimpered at the sting, staring up fearfully at the man who was still deeply embedded within her. There was a sharp glint in his eyes and she shivered.

“H-Hashirama-sama...”

“My name,” he spoke stiffly, his displeasure clear in the sharp tone. “Only my name.”

Power thrummed in the air and Sakura was given a firm reminder as to how someone as terrifying as Madara didn't have a chance against this man. It made her tear up at her mistake, but she couldn't help it. It'd been so long since she'd been so helpless like this that she'd instinctively sought for Sasuke-kun... the man she loved for so much and so long. 

And now she'd betrayed him in the worst way possible.

As though to emphasize this, another large deluge of cum poured inside of her, causing her to shudder and reflexively clench her walls around his pulsating cock.

“Only say my name,” Hashirama glowered and Sakura submissively looked away. “Sakura.”

“Y-Yes,” she stammered, knowing better than to disobey. The omega in her also purred in approval at her obedience.

“Say it,” he thrust harshly against her, his knot tugging at her in ways that made her whine.

“Hashirama-sama...” pleasure fluttered within her as her omega moaned in delight.

He continued the rocking of his hips, watching attentively as her breath hitched with each movement. “Again.”

“Hashirama-sama,” she pleaded.

It wasn't good enough. He wanted to hear it again, in the same manner that she'd called out to this _ Sasuke _. Hashirama’s features darkened at this. That man... he'd kill him and show her that he was the superior mate.

Even as he knew she was filled to the brim and more with his cum, it wasn't enough. Especially after this revelation. It wouldn't be enough until he saw with his own two eyes the sight of her pregnant belly and of the pups she’d bear for him.

His knot was slowly diminishing, but he remained painfully hard. Before the swelling fully went down, he forcibly pulled out of her, listening to her sweet, sweet gasp before flipping her on her knees and impaling her all over again. Sakura screamed, face buried into her bound wrists against the ground while he forced her hips upward to meet the furious thrusts. She cried with each movement, her body jerking while large globs of his cum squirted out of her and trailed down her inner thighs.

“Please,” she begged.

“Mine,” he panted. “Say you're mine.”

The alpha in him demanded submission from her, acceptance that he was her alpha, her mate. He wanted her so badly, saw her worthy to continue his line. God, her scent was so intoxicating. Hashirama leaned over her, pressing his weight against her petite frame so that he could penetrate her further, and inhaled deeply into her matted hair. The movement of his hips never stopped.

Sakura pressed her face harder into her fists, desperate to smother the moan, but Hashirama appeared just as determined to drag it out of her. He reached around and stroked her clit, pressing and rubbing the engorged bundle of nerve. She shook her head, crying hard as she desperately tried to resist what her body craved so much.

Not again.

She didn't want him to release more of his cum inside of her again!

But the combination of his deep thrusts and harsh presses against her clit were too much. She shattered beneath him all over again with a piercing scream.

“Y-Yours,” she cried dutifully in a hoarse voice after, unable to speak firmly due to the merciless thrusts that didn't stop even as she felt weakened by her orgasm.

The velvety tightness of her inner walls was nothing he’d ever felt before and he found himself pounding away like an unleashed animal, intent on fucking her until he was completely milked dry. This woman was like a drug, he considered hazily while obsessively inhaling the scent of her heat. A beautiful, beautiful drug.

One that was entirely his.

He’d return with her to his clan where he’d declare her as his matriarch, binding her to him forever. If she were to resist, he’d chain her against him forcibly if he had to. There was just... something about her he couldn’t let go, something about her scent that enraptured him.

The alpha in him growled in approval of this plan.

He bit into her shoulder again harshly to the point of drawing blood, feeling himself cumming again. His little omega whimpered and cried into her bound wrists as she felt the onslaught of cum overfilling her again, her small frame trembling at being forced to hold such an exhaustive position after having spent days escaping her pursuers. But he forced her to keep still, to take him of everything, his knot swelling all over again with the intention of making sure his seeds take root.

He loved how her nether lips clamped around him so tightly. It made him rock his hips against her intentionally, his knot tugging against her in ways that left her gasping and causing her inner walls to reflexively clamp around him.

As his lovely omega remained shuddering beneath him, Hashirama ran his tongue over mark on her skin, infusing chakra on the wound and into her bloodstream. The first of many doses that would bind her to him forever.

And he was intent on completing the ancient traditions before the sun rose.

“I’m not finished with you just yet.” he growled into her ear, his hips already rocking against her in anticipation of more.

In normal circumstances, he would have been aghast by his behavior. In normal circumstances, he would have been a tender and loving alpha who would tend to the needs of an omega in heat. Not all alphas agreed with this, but Hashirama personally believed that as an alpha, his needs were secondary as it is the duty of the alpha to tend to his temporary lover, especially while they were in heat.

But not with her. Not until he could confirm her obedience and submission to him could he ever even consider letting her go. She would be his mate, bound and tied to him through the ancient traditions older than themselves. He'd make sure of that.

“Say my name,” he demanded harshly.

“H-Hashirama-sama!” she screamed as he continued the unrelenting thrusts of his cock inside of her.

* * *

Sakura tried her best not to cry, but it was impossible to stop the trail of tears that fell down her face. The stupid, cheesy romantic stories she’d read during her teenage years were all wrong. There was nothing sweet and loving about the embrace of an alpha.

It was all such a lie, something forced against her will. The way her instincts moaned in contentment at how the alpha’s arms were wrapped so possessively around her as he slept, his breath brushing against her scalp as his face remained buried into her hair. Even if she didn’t truly want him, her instincts would demand him.

It was hard to breathe, especially because of how Hashirama-sama’s cock was still buried inside of her, the strong hum of his chakra running through her empty coils, binding her to him even further than his physical penetration. She’d lost count how many times he’d cum inside of her, but she’d been filled to the point of it bordering pain... a-and then there was his knot, how it essentially kept her plugged up so that she wouldn’t waste a single drop of his seed.

The purpose of such ancient dynamics and tradition were for the point of continuing a bloodline.

Sakura bit her lip so that she wouldn’t sob, burying her face into Hashirama’s chest as he was her only source of comfort and it helped her nerves since her insides seemed to cling to the comforting and safe scent of an alpha. This wasn’t his fault... just as she’d responded eagerly, he’d been bound by his instincts as well. It probably didn’t help that she’d aggravated his alpha instincts by calling out another man’s name...

Hashirama sighed in his sleep, wrapping his arms protectively around her, and Sakura peered up at him with wet emerald green eyes.

When it came to contraception for the old ways of alphas and omegas, chakra contraception was completely useless because chakra was something that existed within a person’s body. Since contraception went completely against their nature and instincts, when in heat, the omega would automatically undo any chakra contraception put in place. A concoction made from specific plants and roots were the only way to prevent an unwanted pregnancy between an alpha and an omega and even that had a strong chance of failure compared to a contraception made by chakra. Attempts to prevent pregnancies the following morning would be too late as well; the seed of an alpha that mated with an omega while in heat would be protected by the infusion of both the parents’ chakras. It was one of the reasons why previous generations of her time were so intent on controlling such instincts.

Sakura shivered, her belly feeling so full from the hours and hours worth of cum he’d spilled into her womb and kept sealed in there.

Without proper preparation, the chance of conceiving skyrocketed.

Against her will, guided by instincts, Sakura curled herself against her alpha for comfort, her inner walls squeezing his cock tightly as though to reassure of herself of his presence and of how she wasn’t alone in this.

98.9% chance at that...

Finally allowing herself to get some rest, Sakura allowed the rest of her tears to fall and sunk into the embrace of her alpha. As luck had shown her so far of just how fond of her it was, she wasn’t going to hold her breath about her chances.

* * *

**_End_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my first time writing A/B/O, so go easy on me please. Originally only available at moor's darkficcollection page on dreamwidth, but sharing some of my work on ao3. :)
> 
> Original post on darkficcollection:  
I forgot to note! I don't know if I was clear enough in here, but the reason why everyone seemed out of their minds for Sakura, regardless of the 'heat' situation, was because I was trying to insinuate that because of all those years of not having expressed her heat cycle, it was like a dam that was forcibly blown open. The usual pheremones were much more intense, which was why even a seasoned individual with strong self-control such as Hashirama found it impossible to control himself. :) just wanted to clarify that.


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura groaned softly, her sleep disturbed by the sounds of what appear to be harsh snarls and a sharp tugging of her insides that demanded she wake up now. It was a different type of instinct, nothing like whenever her senses forced her awake due to imminent ambush by the enemy. She'd actually never felt anything like it before.

She flinched hard as the motion of abruptly sitting up caused soreness to flare in all direction of her body, but particularly between her legs. Her entire body stilled as she stared at her lap, covered by a thick blanket.

It... hurt...

For a moment, time stilled.

Sakura clenched her teeth, her hands forming into tight fists.

It hadn't been just a strange nightmare.

Her attention was then caught by the low rumblings behind the nearby shoji door and she saw the shadows dancing behind it. A soft cry of delight murmured inside of her and to her frustration, Sakura knew it was her omega instincts reaching happily for Hashirama who was on the other side. However, a shiver of fear went through her at the feel of bloodlust in the air. Hashirama's bloodlust.

An unusual whine Sakura didn't even realize she was capable of making escaped her throat before she immediately crawled her way towards the door, sliding it open. She wasn't too far off to not recognize that Hashirama's shadowed pose was ready to strike at someone. 

On her knees, she flung the door open, just in time to witness Hashirama freeze before his fist could collide onto a silver haired man's face. Sakura froze, recognizing the man instantly. 

Tobirama Senju.

Another presence reaffirming the inescapable truth.

“H-Hashirama-sama,” she spoke huskily, her voice thick from however long she'd been asleep. Her limbs felt heavy and Sakura was amazed she'd even been able to muster the strength to crawl. But something inside her had demanded she move, to soothe her alpha and please him. He was unhappy. She wanted to make him better.

“Sakura,” he breathed her name almost reverently, dropping the hold he had on the front of Tobirama's clothes. Hashirama's eyes shined with a light that made Sakura want to crawl back into the darkness while another part of her desperately wanted to leap into his arms with what strength she had left. Conflicted, she remained rooted on the spot.

Her eyes carefully took in where the future Nidaime stood and was surprised when Hashirama stepped into her line of vision instead, blocking him from her. His arms were raised as he approached her, immediately enveloping her in a snug, firm hold.

He buried his face into her hair and made small sounds of contentment and Sakura unwittingly tilted her head, responding to such comforting sounds and touches. Her senses then pricked that she was being watched and she unwittingly froze when she saw Tobirama glaring at her with unflinching red eyes.

“Leave us,” Hashirama snarled roughly and Sakura almost jumped at the hostile tone. Based on her brief interactions with the Shodaime during the war and the many stories she'd heard about him and his sunny disposition, she didn't think he was even capable of making such a sound. And to his own brother, no less.

Hashirama tightened his hold around her and it took Sakura a moment to process that his uncharacteristic reactions was because of her.

Because she'd looked at Tobirama... and because he, most likely another alpha, was looking right at her.

It was only due to their blood connections and Hashirama being the alpha head of the Senju Clan that blood hadn't been spilled... yet.

Blood relations could hold back primal instincts only for so long.

Not to mention... she also didn't like the way Tobirama was staring at her.

Still groggy from sleep and exhaustion, her mind foggy from the new innate instinct that should have long since extinguished in her timeline, Sakura succumbed to the impulse to bury her face into Hashirama's hair for safety. She was too tired to think properly, too worried out of her mind on how to get out of this mess, and Hashirama felt so safe and smelled so good.

“Tobirama,” Hashirama snapped warningly.

There was silence before Sakura heard a door being loudly slid shut, the sound intentionally made to convey dismay and irritation. Shinobi, especially one of Tobirama's caliber, rarely made sounds without intent.

Sakura smothered the questions burning the tip of her tongue, of the things she'd missed while she'd been asleep. Instead, she soaked in the scent of her alpha desperately, kissing the pulse on his neck and imploring him to calm down.

Hashirama's entire frame was tense and on guard. A part of her feared his anger and she had no idea of how he'd react. She'd never heard of the Shodaime being this angry before. Sad and perhaps bitter, but never angry. Not to mention, he'd nearly attacked his own brother.

She felt Hashirama picking her up, carrying her back to the futon before settling down on it with his arms wound firmly around her as she was forced to sit on his lap.

“H-Hashirama-sama?” she inquired hesitantly.

What was she supposed to do in this situation? She had no idea of the protocols between alphas and omegas, only the wildly fanatical (and likely exaggerated) stories of the romance novels she'd read in the past. The archives of the past were meager with information and there had been a lack of interest to revive such useless knowledge. All she had were her instincts to guide her, but they were difficult to interpret and even harder to follow when she was still reluctant to listen to them.

She leaned pliantly against him and stifled a morose sigh, closing her eyes while she felt him nosing into her hair once more.

...if... if this was Sasuke-kun... how would she try to calm him?

Her chest tightened at the thought and she was horrified at how torn she was between feeling guilty towards Sasuke-kun and guilty towards Hashirama-sama as well, the latter being someone she'd only known for... for... gods, how long had she been out cold?!

She forced the urge to shiver away, afraid that any sudden movements might set him off. Even though she tried not to, it was impossible to forget the memory of how the man behind her had forced her on her knees, his cock impaling her to the hilt before he'd set an unforgiving pace that'd left her screaming for all in the forest to hear. She could still feel the sting of the broken skin on her knees as she was forced to remain subservient to his merciless hunger.

...all of it still felt like a dream, something only thought of from the depths of her imagination.

Her entire body then became stilled, her eyes widened as she felt something prodding at her from behind.

Hashirama nudged at her until she tilted her head without thinking, giving him the room to kiss at her nape. His hands tugged at her clothes, pulling at the edges to expose more skin for his mouth to run over.

“H-Hashirama-sama,” the sound of his name coming from her lips almost made a shudder run through his body. “W-Wait, I-.”

She felt him nip at her skin in warning and was startled at how her voice seemed to become trapped in her throat, effectively keeping her silenced other than the startled gasps and moans that left her as Hashirama’s hands roughly undid the ties to her yukata. Already she could feel his large hands drawing trails of fire all over her stomach before reaching to cup her unbound breasts, the tough calluses in his palms causing her to arch her back and pant as he roughly rolled and clutched her breasts possessively.

This... This didn’t make sense. It was like before when he’d ordered her to settle down and her body had immediately complied so docilely. She’d never read in any of the archives of alphas being able to command omegas like this.

The air was forced out of her lungs as she was pushed onto the futon and Sakura stared up with widened eyes at the man who loomed over her. His long black hair fell over them, almost curtaining them from the outside world while their eyes locked together. There was a feverish glint in his eyes, something so unfamiliar to her.

Yes, she’d seen the lecherous stares of perverts and peeping toms before, how they’d run their eyes over her with their disgusting leers that clearly projected their perverse fantasies... but this, this was a look she’d never seen before. She didn’t even know how to explain it.

It was a look of unimaginable hunger, of one who would not be denied. There was no mere affection and sweetness, but the intent to plunder and claim. There was no courtship or quiet subtleties of interests. He wanted her, all of her, and there was no other say in the matter. Was this how men normally looked at the women they desired? 

Not even Sasuke-kun had looked at her like this before...

Unable to process what she was seeing, Sakura could only dumbly stare into Hashirama’s eyes, staring with the gaze of a startled doe trapped under the predatory light of a hunter’s glare.

Her shoulders began to quiver and she hated herself for being unable to control herself, but what was she supposed to do in a situation like this? There wasn’t enough chakra circulating in her body and right now, to her alarm, it didn’t even feel like she had any chakra at all! The terrifying realization that she was without her most potent weapon made Sakura freeze in horror, but whatever expression she had on her face went unnoticed by Hashirama who dipped down to claim her lips instead.

His touch was gentle, a stark contrast to the heavy gaze he’d bore down on her. She could feel his hand running through her hair, his tongue gently stroking the seams of her lips before forcing his way through. No matter how gentle, he refused to be denied what was rightfully his.

Sakura clutched onto the front of his clothes, eyes clenched shut as she struggled not to break down beneath him. Several day had passed since her heat cycle had started... even if she’d only been asleep for a day or so, the end should be near, right?

Then why did her body still burn so despairingly hot at the feel of being pinned beneath her alpha?

She gasped for air as Hashirama briefly broke the kiss in order to change the tilt of his head, immediately returning to claim her lips while his tongue eagerly tasted every last morsel of her... suffocating her once more.

The weight of his body felt so good, but Sakura resisted the urge to part her legs, to wrap them around her alpha’s waist and wantonly thrust upward to tempt him. She wasn't even wearing any underwear!! The kiss should be enough. Gods, she wanted it to be enough.

But as she focused on keeping her thighs clamped shut together, her hands automatically moved to loosen Hashirama’s own clothes, tugging at them until they pulled back enough so that his taut bare chest was pressed firmly on her naked breasts. The heat of his flesh made Sakura shiver and she wanted to rub the tender, hardened nipples of her breasts against him.

Hashirama seemed to enjoy the sensation as well, pressing his chest harder against her, almost suffocating her with his weight. Her nails sunk into his back in retaliation, but there was no anger or repulsion over his action. To her horror, she merely moaned loudly into his mouth, relishing the pressure on top of her.

His hand trailed down her side until he reached her thighs, his fingers tightly gripping onto her leg before hiking it upward and resting it on his hip.

Sakura broke away from the kiss as Hashirama took that moment to thrust his straining erection against her soaking core. “Ah!”

He was merciless, continuing the rocking of his hips and giving her no time to adjust to the sudden onslaught of pleasure. His cock rubbed harshly against her clit and she immediately spread her legs wider, her other thigh clutching onto his waist as well without his prompting. It wasn’t long until he released his hold on her leg, both of his hands resting on the sides of her head while he roughly thrust his hips into her with her legs wound tightly around his waist.

Her breathing was labored and her cries were loud. She could feel herself being wound tighter, could almost taste the brilliant white light that had nearly blinded her many times before, when suddenly Hashirama flipped them over until she was the one situated on top of him.

Startled and out of balance, she fell forward with her hands plastered awkwardly on top of his chest. Her emerald eyes glowed with a wild haze as her chest heaved with each breath she took. She stared down at her alpha in confusion, unable to organize her thoughts due to how close she’d been to... to...

“H-Hashirama-sama?” her voice sounded so small and timid, uncertainty causing an inflection in his name.

His expression was unreadable as he reached out to cup her cheek. She felt him gently, but firmly pull her closer and she almost instinctively fought him. His eyes narrowed as he felt her resistance.

“You're mine,” he spoke so calmly, as though he was simply reiterating a known fact.

She looked away, turning her eyes to her clenched hands over his chest.

“Sakura.”

She stubbornly kept her eyes shifted downward.

“...Sakura.”

Hashirama's voice grew tender and a fear flared up within her. For some odd reason, Tobirama popped into her head, the intense stare he'd given her before he'd taken his leave. The Nidaime was always so stoic, always carrying a heavy scowl...

He may be suspicious of her, but she was too weak to do anything. Her chakra was basically nonexistent and it wasn't like she wanted to be here-!

Sakura trembled as she continued straddling Hashirama, feeling the hardness of his erection nestled between her legs.

Unless he'd known she hadn't wanted to be here.

B-But how? What had happened while she was asleep?!

She gasped, startled when Hashirama clutched her hips and began forcing her to meet the gentle roll of his hips. Their clothes were barely hanging onto their bodies, scandalously revealing bits of bare skin. She didn't dare look down, didn't dare to see where his bare cock pressed against her naked entrance... humiliation ran through her at how she was soaking him with her wetness and she hated how the omega in her preened instead, delighted and proud of her display. That wretched part of her was the only reason why she was responding, small desperate pants escaping her while she continued rubbing herself against him on her own.

This time, when Hashirama tugged her close, she placidly obeyed. Clenching her eyes shut, Sakura pressed her lips against his own. Repressed tears trailed down her cheeks and she felt Hashirama's nails dig slightly into her face when he felt them. A flutter of nervousness went through her, one that transformed into fear when she heard his harsh, guttural demand. “Take me in you.”

“H-Hashirama-sama-.”

“Now,” he raised her hips upward and grabbed her hand, dragging it down until he had it pressed against his arousal. Sakura's eyes widened at the sudden feel of his stiff erection in her hand. It was one thing when she was working in the hospital, but knowing this was going to go inside of her... t-that she had to put it inside of her...

Her mind wasn't ready for that.

But gods, she wanted him to be in her. The omega in her was moaning in delight at the feel of his thickness in her hands and Sakura, frozen in terror by this developed, was unable to stop her fingers from wrapping themselves around him.

“That's it,” Hashirama hissed and kissed her temple affectionately. He could smell her nervousness and knew it was because this was still her first time, her first time being claimed while in the midst of her heat cycle, but that was okay. He'd teach her. They'd explore their bodies together until there was nothing they didn't know about each other. Because she was his precious mate and he was hers.

With his larger hand wrapped around hers, he guided her on how to pump his cock with her hand. It warmed his heart and the alpha in him preened over how they were able to share this moment together. He gave another kiss to her head while guiding her hand on how to steady his member, clutching the base of it firmly while the tip, weeping with his precum, was rubbed firmly against her drenched core.

“H-Hashirama-sama,” she gasped.

He released his hold over her hand and settled it on her waist, keeping her steady while watching her with piercing eyes.

“Take me in you,” he huskily repeated the demand from before.

Sakura panted, unable to stop herself from grinding harder against his member while her hand firmly held onto it to keep it steady. She felt dizzy due to the overwhelming urge to shove him unceremoniously inside of her, but the intense pressure and thickness of him left her licking her lips uncertainly.

She still felt so sore and exhausted. It hadn't been that long since she'd finally awoken, but right now, thought of food and rest didn't even cross her mind. All she could focus on was the sight of Hashirama-sama's face, warmth filling at how all his focus was on her. The omega in her preened at being able to captivate her alpha like this.

Unconsciously, Sakura, her eyes transfixed and locked with Hashirama’s own piercing pair, began to lower herself onto his cock. She trembled at the sensation of the thick mushroom tip forcing her tight walls to part for him and let out a small, hesitant moan at the feel of an odd yet satisfying fullness inside of her.

It felt so good, the feel of her alpha's cock inside of her and as she sank down to the very hilt, Sakura whimpered out Hashirama's name while more bitter tears trailed down her face.

It didn't matter what she really wanted. Hashirama-sama didn't even seem like he cared to listen. Was this the influence of the alpha and omega dynamics? Was she destined to be trapped under the demands of a primitive instinct she didn't understand or know how to control? Even the revered Shodaime couldn't tame the alpha within him.

Sakura stifled her sob as she began to move her hips without prompting. She forced the memories of Sasuke-kun away, shame blooming in her chest at the loud lewd wounds of her sex eagerly riding Hashirama's thick length. Instead, she reached to cup Hashirama by the face and pressed her lips onto his, begging for entrance as she tried to lose herself to the intoxicating haze that constantly threatened to overwhelm her.

Hashirama crooned in approval and Sakura latched onto the feeling of satisfaction, that she was doing good, the omega inside of her purring excitedly. Everything just felt so wrong that she was desperate to hold onto anything that felt right. 

As Hashirama thrust his hips upward towards her, assisting her in penetrating him even deeper inside of her, Sakura moaned heartedly.

And by gods, did this feel right.

Sakura felt him knitting their fingers together with one hand, his other hand still settled on her hip as he guided her into a gentle rhythmic thrust, their lips never breaking from each other. She panted against his mouth, shivering when sometimes she'd get the angle just right, causing intense bought of pleasure to skate under her skin.

"Please," she whimpered tearfully against his mouth.

More...

She wanted more...

Hashirama sat up and Sakura gasped at the change in angle his cock settled inside of her. Never breaking their kiss, he guided her on moving her hips in a deep mature rhythm that left her panting and squirming for more. Its reach was deep, but too gentle. She wanted to feel more of him, to be so overwhelmed that it was impossible to think about anything else.

His lips trailed down her jaw and too her neck where she willingly made room for him, tilting her head so he had better access.

"Hashirama-sama..."

Hashirama shivered at her breathless murmur as he latched onto the still healing mark left on her skin, primitive satisfaction filling him as he felt the powerful thrum of his chakra inside of her, the alpha within him crooning with delight. See, his omega wanted him just as much as he did. Her resistance from before was only because she'd been scared due to all the alphas that had dared to hunt her. As though they were worthy of her.

Still, his eyes flashed at the memory of her helplessly calling out for another man... of Tobirama pointing out as to whether she was truly willing due to the distressed rhythm of her weak chakra, overwhelmed by the powerful thrums of Hashirama's own filling her system... the way her wrists were still bound as Hashirama brought her to their home...

It was only due to Tobirama's stubborn insistence that Hashirama had reluctantly relented and allowed her wrists to remain free.

...but what if she'd escape? She was still so very weak and most likely delirious from her heat and running from the other alphas.

What if she'd tried to run, to find that  _ Sasuke _ , when it should be him she should be seeking out.

The urge to claim her, to bind her to him even further, grew. His chakra circulated throughout her system, but it wasn't enough. He wanted to burrow even deeper inside her, wanted her infatuated with him as he was to her. He wanted to be on the forefront of her mind no matter what.

Hashirama could hear the soft growls of approval from his alpha instincts, urging him to act.

Her submission to him was a start, the way she'd willingly filled herself with his cock. But he wanted more. He needed more.

"Ah," she panted softly into his ear and Hashirama groaned at the sound, angling his hips to make her reproduce that lovely noise. He was rewarded instead with a helpless whimper, her face buried into the crook of his neck due to the overwhelming sensation.

"That's it," he crooned. "Good girl."

Yes, he wanted her to enjoy this. No more tears and cries of terror. He could still smell her anxiety, but it was being smothered by arousal and lust. Hashirama grabbed her by her hair and pulled her back, eagerly pressing his lips to hers.

She responded just as earnestly, parting her lips for him and rolling her tongue against his. Her hands trailed up his neck, her own fingers entangling within his black locks. He growled at the sensation.

"Please," her words seared his lips and Hashirama immediately pulled her back in for a savage kiss, devouring her hungrily as he became more and more intoxicated by her taste. Gods, she smelled so good.

Impatience laced through his veins and he was tempted to pin her on the bed to take his fill of her. Instead, his grip tightened around her waist as he showed her how to move her hips properly, angling her just right to have her keening.

Sakura felt the muscles in her legs weaken at the sudden striking sensation of pleasure cutting through her. Her arms tightened around Hashirama as she buried her face into his neck, tearfully panting and whimpering at how deeply he penetrated her... pressing against her in just the right ways that left her helpless to his touch.

"Like that," his growl reverberated through his entire frame, groaning at how she seemed to squeeze him harder.

"I-I can't," she mewled. The angle was too sharp, the sensations too overwhelming. She was losing control of her limbs as she relied on Hashirama to move her.

"Sakura," the way he said her name shook her and she hated how much she instinctively adored his voice. She sniffled a bit and tried to obey, forcing her tired shaking legs to support her as she tried to follow the rhythm he set for her.

Incoherent pants and moans of his name escaped her lips.

Hashirama pulled back in order to watch, entranced by the beautiful visage of this omega riding him. He loved the shy hesitance on her features as she tried to adjust to this new method of lovemaking and drank in the sight of the hunger flowing in her eyes. Hunger for him, the want for him.

"Do you want my knot?"

His words were vaguely being registered as Sakura eagerly moved on top of his cock, her hands clinging onto his broad shoulders for support.

"Sakura."

It felt so good. This felt so good. It wasn't fair. This didn't make sense. But it felt so good. Why did it feel this good? She wanted to curl up into a ball and disappear. This wasn't happening. But she was being good. The omega inside of her was just so unbearably happy.

But what about home?

What about Konoha?

What about Sasuke-kun?

"Sakura," Hashirama murmured once more.

No.

No.

No!

She shook her head side to side and held back a sob, even as her hips never slowed in their movements. She hated how vulnerable and exposed she was to his gaze, unable to hide her shame as her parted legs clearly revealed how they were joined together. Fear also bloomed in her chest at his reaction to her tears, remembering how he violently took her in the forest due to her resistance.

Sakura shrieked in terror as she suddenly felt herself falling backwards, the futon pressed hard on her back while a large, unyielding body pinned her down.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," she sobbed, even as her body shuddered at the delicious pressure that came with the change in position.

"Shhh," Hashirama ran his hand over her hair, nuzzling into her temple comfortingly. However, he refused to move from his place within her. He forced his displeasure to recede from his face and instead focused more on how she seemed to tighten even more in this position, his other hand grabbing her thigh and lifting it up so that it was wrapped around his waist. He praised her with more kisses when she didn't move the leg away. "Good girl."

"Please," she begged tearfully, crying as he continued the teasing rock of his hips. It all felt too hot and her chest felt so tight with the despair. It was growing more and more difficult to breathe. "Ah!"

His pace grew faster and Hashirama growled in approval at how Sakura's arms wrapped around him, her nails digging and drawing red lines down his back.

"That's it," he praised fiercely, peppering kisses all over her face, absorbing the sensation of how her walls tightened around him. His mouth trailed back to her lips where he eagerly claimed them, his tongue entangling with hers immediately.

His omega felt so small beneath him, her firm breasts rubbing against him and the way her arms and legs clung to him...

Sakura felt as though she was suffocating, overwhelmed by the sensation of his length penetrating her so deeply over and over again. Her alpha smelled so good and the taste of his mouth... it all simply made her cry harder.... especially with the inevitable that eventually came.

Hashirama groaned as he felt her cum, the explosion of heat and wetness along with a tightness that had his mind reeling. He could smell her tears and despair, but his alpha preened more towards the satisfaction and lust that equally oozed out of her. It was enough to make him orgasm as well, his mouth latching into the mark on her neck while his fingers dug into her hips as he finally reached his end as well.

Sakura shivered and cried softly against Hashirama, feeling the large, hot deluge of his cum burning her womb. A part of her felt so sick that this was even happening, but she felt another stronger part of herself moaning with delight... she ended up whispering his name breathlessly as she felt his knot inside of her, locking them together.

"You did good, Sakura," Hashirama continued to coo, taking in the beautiful visage of his mate. Even with the tears marring her face, she was still so otherworldly in his eyes.

Sakura, however, did her best not to whimper in fear under his gaze.

Scared.

She was so scared.

The words were locked up in her throat as she stared into Hashirama's gentle eyes, feeling so exhausted due to the meager amount of rest she'd gotten. Everything felt so sore and she wanted nothing more than to sleep, but another part of her was terrified of what she'd wake up to next.

Hashirama continued to make soft soothing sounds from the back of his throat, still sensing his omega's unhappiness. He carefully rearranged their bodies so that he held her from behind, enjoying how she shivered as the movements slightly jostled his knot, sharp trails of pleasure traveling through their bodies from where they were joined. Hashirama kissed her bare shoulder, reaching to cup and toy with her lovely breasts, nipping her skin slightly in approval as he felt her inner walls flutter around him with each teasing pinch of her nipple.

"There's no need to cry anymore, Sakura." He murmured gently as though trying not to startle her. "You're home now. You're safe."

"...I..." her voice was hoarse from her screams and she licked her dry lips with uncertainty. This wasn't home. Far from it. Everyone was still at war and Konoha's existence wasn't even at the horizon. She was in a strange world with familiar yet distant figures... and she was helpless as a gennin without her chakra and under this figure known to many as the God of shinobi.

As though to remind her of their joining, she felt Hashirama rock his hips against hers and she whined at the way he tugged and rubbed against all the right places.

But despite the shivers of pleasure, mingled in were tremors of fear.

Hashirama-sama had taken from her, forcibly at that, more than she'd ever willingly given another... and she didn't even know how to get home. Her equilibrium was in ruins and she hated how she reached to grab Hashirama's hand, absorbing the modicum of comfort it brought when he held her hand back.

"...I'm scared..." she whispered and his heart bloomed at her confession, knowing she was opening up to him.

"Of what?" He inquired gently, not wanting to scare her off. His other hand trailed from her breast and to her lower stomach, his face buried into her hair so that he could inhale her scent deeply... his instincts were completely placated right now, knowing that his seeds were deeply embedded within her while his knot kept her sealed, her body pressed closed to him while permeating from her was her enchanting scent intermingled with his own. He'd laid claim on her in every way an alpha could. Now, he simply had to wait for his seeds to take root and to watch her belly swell with his children.

"I... I'm not... accustomed to things like... this..." her voice trailed off uncertainly.

There was silence and Sakura trembled, noting that Hashirama never stopped his listless touch of her lower stomach... the area she knew where her womb was.

"I am aware," he began calmly. "But if you're worried about your inexperience, then that's fine. I will teach you."

"Please," she whispered, trying not to break down further. It didn't matter that she was a trained kunoichi, a soldier. These new, unfamiliar instincts; the omega in her wouldn't allow her to hide from her alpha. "I... I want to go home..."

"You," he easily replied in a soft, yet unyielding voice, "are mine."

"Hashira-."

He kissed her neck tenderly, patiently. "I am your alpha. I am your home now."

"B-But-," she protested weakly only to feel his much larger hand grab her by the side of her face and forcibly tilt her head upward, his hungry lips immediately claiming them. Sakura gasped as she felt his member pulsates inside of her and moaned at the feel of his tongue darting between her parted lips, his hips already rocking teasingly against her. 

The kiss was briefly broken as he searched for a new better angle and Sakura desperately tried to cry out. "Sto-!"

The protest was swallowed once more by his greedy, hungry lips.

And try as she might, her omega moaned in delight at his dominance. Under the moment of weakness where her omega surged to the surface, Sakura sighed pliantly into the kiss, suddenly feeling so safe and secure beneath her alpha. So warm and comfortable compared to the terror she'd been feeling for so long.

Feeling her calm down, Hashirama's lips roamed to her neck, groaning loudly at how she tightened around him when he playfully nipped at her skin. He couldn't help it. She was just so endearing and addictive with her soft pants and sweet, sweet scent. He wanted to spoil her with affection. Devour her whole.

Sakura whined in protest when she felt her alpha finally soften enough to pull out of her, only to shudder when she felt the hot stickiness of their joined fluids trailing down her inner thighs. She felt Hashirama turn her around until she laid on her stomach, her chest pressed against the futon while her hips were tilted upward, giving Hashirama a clear view of her wetness and his cum dripping out of her.

Flustered by the new vulnerable position, Sakura struggled a bit. "W-Wait-."

SMACK!

"Stay still," Hashirama's calm commanding voice pierced through her squeal and disbelief at the stinging pain on her bottom.

Stunned, Sakura could only meekly comply.

She felt his large hands grab onto her inner thighs, pushing them apart to provide a better, more delicious view of her dripping core. Sakura’s fingers clutched onto the sheets tightly, her cheeks completely flushed as she buried her face in mortification. She heard his shuddery inhale and stifled her cry when she felt his fingers brush against her twitching nether lips, but she didn’t dare move.

His fingers rubbed against her opening, savoring the sensation of their joined fluids wetting his digits before he roughly shoved his fore and middle finger inside of her. Hashirama groaned loudly at her tightness, the way she so tightly clamped onto him. Such a good omega she was.

“H-Hashi-eek!”

SMACK!

There was another reprimanding smack on her lower cheek.

“I didn’t give you permission to speak.” he merely stated calmly, never stopping in the exploration of his fingers. Instead, he roughly stretched her, scissoring her wide open and allowing more of his cum to drip out of her and onto the sheets.

Sakura felt herself tearing up in mortification as she felt every sensation of what was spilling out of her... and right in front of him. She knew she wasn’t, but it felt like she was wetting herself and that fact was really not helping with the shame and humiliation she was feeling. Were these sort of things even normal within the bedroom setting like this?!

“It is unfortunate,” Hashirama spoke gently, a tone of regret marring the softness of his deep tenor voice. “I had believed that it was merely the imagination of others, from people who didn’t understand the bond you and I shared... or perhaps it was only due to fear that made you cry... but it seems as though it’s true that you do not want this.”

“H-Ha-.” fear drove her to speak and Sakura yelped when she was reprimanded once more. “I’m sorry! I-.”

SMACK!

“Be silent, Sakura,” he chided lightly and Sakura immediately clamped her lips shut, her bottom burning. “You and all the others deny that we belong together...”

His fingers pulled out from inside of her and Sakura felt her stomach churn uncomfortably, hating the fact that she’d rather have him in her than out...

“And yet your instincts sing for me, do they not?”

She knew better than to respond now, shuddering instead as Hashirama caressed her burning bottom with his wet hand. His mere touch sent delicious sparks throughout her body, his voice providing comfort and security that left her feeling warm. But no, he was wrong. She didn’t want this and neither did that stupid archiac side of her that’d awakened since this whole nightmare had begun!

Sakura buried her face into the futon, determined to ignore him, though she waited with bated breath when she felt his hand leave her skin. The area tingled from the lingering wetness of their mixed fluid on her skin and the heat from his punishment. When she was answered by silence from behind her, Sakura shook, scared of what was happening behind her. A part of her didn’t want to see, afraid of what she’d find if she’d looked, but the practical part of her knew it was better to know than to remain afraid in the dark.

What she saw sent shivers down her spine; the great Senju Hashirama sitting back on his haunches, his feverish dark eyes piercing down on her with his chest heaving with each harsh breath, his hand clutching onto his raging erection that he squeezed and rubbed with what had to be a painful grip. Her heart skipped a beat at knowing that such a powerful man was so desperate with her, touching himself because of how aroused he was at the sight of her displayed for him like this, and the omega in her purred in appreciation of this image. However, trepidation also drummed through her when she saw his weeping erection and the thickness of his member.

Again... he was going to put that in her again...

Sakura immediately turned her attention away, both embarrassed at what she’d seen and hating the heat that was spiraling through her all over again. Her body responded to his desires; she was still well into her heat cycle and she didn’t know when it would end. She didn’t know what would happen once it was over either and she didn’t want to get p-pregnant from this whole ordeal after.

Still, she heard Hashirama’s moan in appreciation when she instinctively tilted her hips upward for him, tempting him and presenting herself for him to take.

No, she didn’t want this. She wanted this to stop.

Hashirama’s large and firm hand rested on her hips and Sakura swallowed the whimper.

He cooed at her soothingly when she flinched at the feel of his tip rubbing against her entrance.

“Good girl. See how much you want this as well?”

Firmly holding onto her, he jerked her back towards him in order to rub his cock against her slick opening, enjoying the sight of their mixed fluids thoroughly coating him. She was absolutely dripping for him. And then without warning, he began to mercilessly shove his entire length inside of her.

Sakura gasped and writhed beneath him, arching her back and crying out as she felt his member entering inside of her all over again inch by inch. Gods, each time she wondered how she was able to take all of him in like this. He felt so big!

“Sakura,” he groaned. “Sweet Sakura. All mine. You’re mine.”

She felt him pull her upward until she was sitting on him, sinking even further on top of his cock and allowing him to penetrate her depths even more. His lips were latched onto the crook of her neck and Sakura moaned, feeling his teeth brushing against the still healing mark where he’d bitten her earlier. His hands cupped her breasts, molding them beneath the palm of his hands while he teased and pinched the sensitive tips.

“Mine,” he continued while laving her skin with his tongue. His mate smelled so sweet and satisfaction filled him in ways he’d never dreamed whenever he heard her moans. He wanted to drown himself within her. Never had he felt his way about an omega, about another person, in his entire life. “Say you’re mine.”

His darling omega, however, shook her head tearfully. Such a stubborn yet spirited woman. It was alright though. She herself had admitted that she wasn’t accustomed to this. Her fear was simply because she didn’t understand, but that was okay. He was a patient alpha. He’d teach her everything.

Hashirama reached for her hand and guided it downward to where they were joined, coaxing her fingers to touch and stroke where his cock slickly entered into her depths. He felt her quaking on top of him, her hand jerking back automatically to pull away, but her kept her still, forcing her to feel and recognize just how intimately joined together they were.

What it means to be mates. What it means to belong to him. She’d swell up many times throughout their lifetime together, producing strong and healthy pups. Her eyes would never stray, watching him only.

“You and I belong together,” he murmured into her ear. He’d repeat these words no matter how many times he needed to until she understood her place.

He simply needed to help her see what she was trying so hard to run away from.

Sakura openly wept while he laid comforting kisses on her skin, patiently thrusting his cock into her while he waited for her to calm down. To accept her place in his world.

There was nothing to be afraid of. He was here.

Hashirama lovingly nuzzled into her hair, deeply inhaling more of her intoxicating scent, and smiled softly at how she leaned against him for support, obviously exhausted and needing him to prop her up.

And until she understood her place, until he deemed her ready for her role as his matriarch, he’d keep her locked up in this secret safe house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah geez, re-reading this, I'm starting to wonder if the content is too much for ao3 and I should have posted this only on the darkfic community...
> 
> Anywho, I was trying to post this for Sakura's birthday, lol.  
Happy birthday again, Sakura!
> 
> I'll be starting a new job soon, so I might disappear for a while due to being preoccupied with that. Need to work hard and well to earn money and take care of my family, after all. Real life obligations take priority, unfortunately. Once I'm settled in, I'll try to write more! I'll still be responding to reviews though, so no worries there~
> 
> Until then, hope you guys enjoy with this second chapter! Sorry for the quality!  
Thank you for understanding~
> 
> PS: Please stay safe out there!! Be sure to thoroughly wash your hands for 20 seconds (google it if you're not sure if you're washing your hands properly)! >__< Take care!


End file.
